marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (1990) Trivia
Trivia about Captain America. * Matt Salinger, who played Captain America in the film, is the son of reclusive author J.D. Salinger who wrote =>Catcher in the Rye. * The ears poking through Cap's mask are not the actors. They are actualy part of the mask and are made of the same latex/rubber. *Before Salinger was given the part, both Dolph Lundgren and Arnold Schwarzenegger were up for the part of Captain America. However, Arnold's accent lost him the part and Lundgren was busy filming The Punisher (1989). Val Kilmer was also considered for the title role, but declined in favor of The Doors (1991). *The film did not get a US theatrical release but was released internationally. *Before Steve Rogers's transformation, one character is addressed as "Senator Kirby". Jack "King" Kirby co-created Captain America, as well as many other well-known Marvel characters. *The same story is used for all of the spinning newspapers. The story begins is about the divorce of an ex-padre. *They considered getting two different actors for the role of Captain America. One for the role of the weak pre-superhero Steve Rogers and another for the superhero Captain America, but decided to get an actor that could play both roles instead. *Before this movie was introduced, Marvel Comics head honcho Stan Lee insisted that it was good. He wrote, "Director Albert Pyun did it so well and so excitingly that everyone in the audience the screening kept clamoring for more," to account for the film being scheduled for a re-shoot. *Advertisements in Variety magazine announcing the movie's production credited the character as being "created by Stan Lee". This was corrected to credit Jack Kirby and Joe Simon in the actual movie. *The two young boys early in the film mention Namor the Sub-Mariner and the Human Torch, two series from the same publisher as Captain America also active in the 1940's. *When Sam Kolawetz (Ned Beatty), the reporter, finds the address of Steve Rogers (Captain America)'s old girlfriend, Bernice, he gives the address as "Ninety Bristol Court," the umbrella title of a 1964 trio of sitcoms on NBC ("Harris Against the World," "Karen," and "Tom, Dick and Harry"). *In an online interview with the Planet Origo website, director Albert Pyun mentioned his experience with the "Captain America" movie. He said that the film was shelved for two years because "it wasn't the movie the studio wanted plus the producing studio was undergoing financial issues." He also said the most challenging part about shooting the film was that they lacked proper funding. Pyun recalled, "It's pretty difficult to make a film when there were times we actually had no money in the bank." *When Steve Rogers is admitted to a hospital after taking two bullets (shortly after his transformation in 1943), Col. Lewis is seen speaking with a doctor about Rogers' condition. The actor playing the doctor is none other than Scott Paulin, the man who portrays the Red Skull later in the film. Trivia Category:Trivia